Miniature brakes or clutches are well known in the art and may find particular use as a hinge to predetermine the force required to rotate one object with respect to another or may be utilized as a brake as between two relative rotative objects. Known examples of the prior art relating to miniature clutches or brakes are set forth in the information disclosure statement accompanying this application.
The present invention provides a miniature clutch having zero backlash which provides a large torque in a small sized mechanism.
An object of this invention is to provide a new and improved object useful as a miniature clutch or brake.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved mechanism useful as a clutch or brake which provides a large torque with small sized mechanism.
A further object of this invention is to provide a new and improved miniature mechanism useful as a clutch or brake which provides a large torque for its size